


Beauty lies within

by Sille92



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Reader Insert, body issues, emmy awards, media hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Written for another request at http://tom-hiddleston-imagines.tumblr.com/Two actually:Request 1: I saw there was a question about a more plus size reader? I really like that idea. Maybe the media was going nuts after they debut as a couple on a red carpet and reader was gettin affected by it? I don't know. I just love your guys writin. <3 Request 2: Could there be a one shot of the reader being chubby and getting a lot of hate from media and Tom makes it all better?! I love your guys writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second one-shot posted here. I hope you will enjoy this one too.  
> Again originally posted on http://tom-hiddleston-imagines.tumblr.com/  
> Please have a look at our blog if you enjoyed the one-shot!

**Title:** Beauty lies within

 

 **Chapter No./One-Shot:** One-shot

 

 **Author:** SB

 

 **Original Imagine:** None that I know of

 

“Tom, I'm still not sure that this is the right time or even the right event for this.” you said as you stood in the doorway to your shared bedroom. Tom was standing before the mirror, fixing his tie. He looked at you through it and smiled gently.

 

“I think it is the exact right time and event. You hated the whole mess with Taylor and there is no better way to discard these rumours then to introduce my beautiful girlfriend to the whole world.” Tom turned around and ruffled trough is hair. “How do I look?”

 

You smiled. “As handsome as always.” Your hand fiddled with one of your silver earrings. The dress your wore was midnight blue, it matched your boyfriends tie perfectly. All the jewellery you had on you was silver. Tom recommended it because it brought out your eyes more. Your hair was beautifully pinned up. But even though your Make up and hair was made by a professional and your wore a designer dress that fitted you perfectly, you didn't feel beautiful or even pretty. Especially next to Tom. He was just so handsome and.... you didn't even have a word for it. It still surprised you after the two years you were together that he choose you. A women who was more on the plus side of things.

 

“Hey, Y/N.” Tom was standing before you now and raised his hand to your cheek. You were so far in your head that you didn't even notice him crossing the room. “Please don't look like that. Everything will be alright. I promise.” he said and kissed you lovingly on your lips. “Just wait and see.”

 

You smile at him. “Alright” you whisper against his lips. The temptation to kiss him was there but you knew you would be late to the Emmy Awards if you gave in to it. He was just to alluring.

 

Tom took your hand and led you out of the hotel suit. “The car is waiting for us.” he told you as he looked over his shoulder. He was so happy you could practically touch his positive aura. His eyes sparkled again after all the days and weeks without any real light in them. You knew that the whole rumours about his supposed relationship with Taylor Swift had hurt him. It hurt him because he couldn't show you off to the world to declare those rumours false. He respected your wishes. You wanted to remain out of the spot light. But after seeing how miserable he was you finally relented. Still, you couldn't keep your doubts from him. And he was right. You hated the rumours.

 

On the way to the Awards you tried to keep calm. You looked out of the car window and steadied your breathing. Tom's warm and calm presence helped you to achieve that goal but you couldn't stop your hands from fiddling with your dress and jewelery. He eventually took you hands in his and kissed both of them.

 

“You look lovely. I forgot to tell you that, didn't I. I'm sorry.” he said and put his arm around you shoulders to pull you closer. “Really. You don't need to fiddle so much.” He kissed your temple which finally relaxed you a bit. With him so close you felt like you could accomplish anything. Even a red carpet event like the Emmy Awards. As long as you had him at your side and reminded yourself that you were doing this for him. To make him happy.

 

“Sir? We nearly there.” you heard the driver say and tensed again. This is the point of no return. It was now or never.

 

Tom nuzzled your hair one last time and gave you a kiss on the cheek for good measure. “Ready, love?” You looked him in the eyes, smiled and nodded.

 

The car stopped. Even though you were still seated in the car you were already able to hear the screaming of the fans. You swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. Tom opened the door and was greeted by thousands of flash lights and a wall of loud noise. You needed to resist the urge to put your hands over your ears. God, you were not used to so much noise. It really was deafening.

 

Tom exited the car and stood tall before the many cameras. He waved a few time at them and smiled. After a few second he turned back to you, bent forward and extended his hand. Again you took a deep breath and slapped on your best smile. You hoped that it wasn't to forced but by the way Tom beamed at you, you succeeded.

 

He helped you out of the car and you were promptly assaulted by the flash lights that greeted Tom already. You had to blink your eyes to see clearly again. The noise didn't diminish but got even louder instead. Your smile stayed on your lips and you waved a few times at the cameras. Tom's arm sneaked around your waist.

 

“We have to go to the photo booth now and after that we have to give some interviews. Luke will also be here in a moment. So you will not be alone when I go to meet some of the fans.” he explained to you. You nodded and had to smirk. He already explained everything. 10 times actually. You counted.

 

Tom led you the few meters to the photo booth, his arm stayed around your waist the whole way. You were grateful for the contact. His presence always calmed you down. You needed it know more than ever. By god, if you were already so nervous for the photos, what would happen when you had to answer the question from the reporters?

 

“Relax.” whispered Tom. He must have felt you tensing up. You both stepped in the middle of the photo booth. The photographers were already shouting instructions and requests your way. You just smiled and let Tom direct you as he guided you this or that way. After some shouting for a kiss he even gave you one on your cheek which made you beam up at him. You couldn't help yourself and ruffled his hair a bit because you finally felt a little bit at ease.

 

After a few minutes Luke appeared beside you and greeted you both with a hug. “ You need to give some interviews now, Tom.” You had do laugh. Luke was as professional as ever. Always ushering Tom to the next part of an event. The in actor in question just nodded grinning and led you to the reporters at the site of the red carpet. You could already see Hugh Laurie animatedly speaking with one of the interviewers. His wife Jo by his side.

 

Luke directed you to the first camera and stepped a few steps behind you. The reporter was already smiling your way as you both approached her. Tom hands was at the small of your back and didn't leave even as the women asked her first question. You just tried to keep the smile on your face but you found that you relaxed a lot at the photo booth. So that was not a problem.

 

“So Tom! Your first Emmy Awards. How do you feel?”

 

“Excited. Really! It's such an amazing experience to be here. It's also a bit overwhelming to be honest”

 

The women laughed. “You are one of our nominees tonight. Do you think that you have any chance at winning the award?”

 

“Straight answer? No not really. But I hope for the best anyway? And I have my good luck charm with me!”

 

Tom pulls you a bit nearer with these worlds. The reporter focuses now on you and smiles a little brighter:

 

“And does the good luck charm also have a name?”

 

Tom grins. “Yeah, this is Y/N! My girlfriend of two year.”

 

“Of two years you say. So the rumours about you and Taylor Swift...?”

 

“Were not true. Only something the tabloids made up. I can assure you!”

 

The interviewer focuses on you again. “So, Y/N. Do you think your boyfriend will be a winner tonight?” Your nerves flared again but you tried to hide it. Tom's waist was a good distraction as you laid your arm around him and squeezed a bit tightly.

 

“As his girlfriend?” The reporter nodded. “He will win! I'm sure” Tom had to laugh and gave you a kiss on your temple.

 

Luke came up behind you and directed you both to the next camera. You answered all the questions as you did with the following interviews. You could feel how your nerves began to dwindle. You almost felt relaxed. The Red Carpet was not as horrible as you had imagine it to be.

 

Tom was always touching you. His arm never leaving you waist and he pressed you close to himself. That relaxed you too. You were a bit afraid that he would forget about you in all his excitement but he never did. After the last interview he led you near the entrance with Luke at your side.

 

“I need to go to the fans now, love. But I will be back before you know it!” Tom said as he gave you a kiss on the cheek. You beamed up at him and nodded.

 

“Don't worry. I will keep her company. And bear in mind that you do not have so much time!” Luke reminded him which made you laugh. You knew that Tom always forgot the time when it came to his fans. He just wanted to make them happy.

 

“Yes,yes. I will keep that in mind. Don't worry so much!” With this words Tom left you two behind.

 

Luke shifted his attention to you after he shook is head. “How was you first experience on the Red Carpet?” You chuckled.

 

“It was definitely an experience. But not as horrible as I thought it would be”

 

You talked awhile with Luke as you waited for Tom to come back. At one point Hugh Laurie and his wife came to join you. You met Hugh on the set from “The Night Manager” as you visited Tom for one weekend on Mallorca. He was so enthusiastic that he introduced you to all his co-actors.

 

After some time Tom approached you smiling and laid a hand on the small on your back. “All done?” you asked and chuckled again as he nodded beaming. Tom greeted Hugh and his wife and together you made your way into the building.

 

The Award Show was breath taking. And Tom won his Award against all odds. You were so happy for him. The both of you celebrated at the After Show Party together with the rest of “The Night Manager” Crew. All in all your first event with Tom could have been worse. But you were in for a surprise the next morning.

 

You were already awake the next morning having breakfast. Tom was on his way to an interview. He woke you up to say good bye. You weren't able to sleep after that even though it was only 8 o'clock on the morning. Why he had an interview that early in the morning after the Emmy Awards you had no idea. You just grumbled and ate your breakfast in silence.

 

Tom explained to you that he would be back by lunch so that you could have some time alone together. You were not able to have that the last few weeks because if his commitment to the third Thor film. Also you had no chance to visit him because you couldn't take days of from work. You were lucky you got the next two days in such short notice.

 

A massage on your phone interrupted your thoughts. You grabbed it still grumbling and hoped for the one interrupting you that it was important. The phoned showed you a massage from one of your friends. “I'm so so sorry honey.” it read and under it was a link to an article.

 

“Tom Hiddleston new girlfriend. Is he for real?!” was the headline. Under it was a picture of you two at the red carpet. You read the article and couldn't believe the things they wrote about you. It was just so hateful and hurtful. They questioned Tom's judgement in his choice of girlfriend because of your size. They also made a side note about a good diet program for you. You also read some of the comments under the article which where no less hurtful then the article itself. Why couldn't they just let you be?

 

You knew that this would happen but you believed Tom as he said that it would be alright. Some snide remarks were expected but not something like this. You searched for other article in the hopes of finding something positive but you were bitterly disappointed. One article was just as hurtful as the last. Not to mention the comments from the fans. One linke led you to Tumblr were you read in full detail what the fans thought of you.

 

Another link led you also to a YouTube video were women were discussing Tom's relationship with you on an early morning TV show.

 

“The man can have anybody that he wants and he chooses a women like that? Unbelievable!”

 

“Even Taylor Swift would have been the better choice. And you all know that I don't even like her”

 

Those were just a few things they had to tell their audience.

 

You were so consumed by reading that you didn't notice that you started to cry at some point. It just hurt so much to read all this but at the same time you couldn't stop. It was like compulsion. Doubts began to creep into your mind again. Doubts about yourself and your relationship with Tom. What if all the article were right? Why would he be with someone like you when he could have anybody that he wanted? Why would he love **you**?

 

You didn't notice that it was nearing lunch. Time didn't have any meaning to you at the moment. You were still reading articles and comments. You couldn't believe how many there were. It was as if they didn't have another topic to talk about. Tom did win the Emmy after all.

 

Shortly after lunch the door to your hotel suit opened. Tom was back from his interview but you didn't notice him. You stopped reading a few minutes ago. But you had buried your face in your hands. You couldn't seem to stop crying.

 

Tom frowned as he saw you like this at the table. Your breakfast forgotten next to you. “Y/N?” he addressed you but didn't get any response. His frown deepened and he approached you. “Y/N?” he tried again with the same result. You were so consumed by your crying that you didn't notice him as he kneeled next to you. His hand grabbed you wrist gently. “Y/N.” he said for the third time and drew your hands from your face.

 

You blinked confused at him. The next moment you through yourself at him and buried your head in is neck. “Tom.” you sobbed. He laid his arms around you and pulled you close. His hands rubbed your back gently in comfort.

 

“What happened?” Tom asked still comforting you and trying to stop your tears. You needed a moment to finally compose yourself. Never leaving the comfort of his arm, you grabbed your phone and showed him one of the many articles you read earlier. He frowned again as he took it and read the text carefully. You just buried your face again in his neck, inhaling his scent which was like a balm to your soul.

 

His arms began to shake a bit in suppressed fury. But he tried to calm himself down. Anger was not what you needed right know. “I'm so so sorry, love.” Tom said. He pulled you impossible closer to him and hugged you tight. “I never thought that this would happen otherwise I would have never persuaded you to do this. I'm sorry.”

 

You just shook your head and parted a bit from him to look him in the eyes. “There is nothing to be sorry for. We decided this together and we knew that there would be some backlash. I just never expected it to be this severe.” you explained. Tears appeared in your eyes again. It still hurt so much to think about all those articles that attacked you.

 

“I'm still sorry.” Tom said again as he hugged you tight. “Please don't believe anything in those articles. They don't know you or our relationship. You don't need to loose wait. I love you just like you are.”

 

“But why?” You couldn't hold back this questions. It burned in your mind since you started to read all those texts and comments. Why did Tom love you? You were nothing special after all.

 

Tom pulled a bit away. “Hey, Y/N. Look at me? Please?” You couldn't bring yourself to meet his eyes, afraid of what you would see there. “Y/N.” he said softly again and tipped your chin lightly up. His eyes were gently smiling at you. “I love you because you are you. You are extremely funny at witty. Very empathic and you just have such a positive aura about you. You make everyone around you smile. You don't need to lose weight because I think you beautiful regardless. I think that you are the most beautiful women in the whole world in fact. And you know that the most important beauty lies within yourself.” He tipped you on the chest with the last words. “You show it every day in your smile” He touched your lips. “And your eyes.” He kissed both of your eyelids. “I just love you for you.”

 

You smiled tenderly at him, crying now for a whole different reason. “Thank you.”

 

The End.


End file.
